dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emblems
Countless symbols occur and reoccur within the installments of Dark Parables. This page is dedicated to gathering clear photos of them for reference and examination. Emblems are arranged by the installment they appear in; Installments are arranged chronologically by release date. Developers/Branding * Blue Tea Games Logo: a cup of blue tea on parchment, which couldn't be more simplistic or fitting. * Dark Parables Logo: changes in appearance every game. The details the title is shrouded in directly correlate to the content of the installment. The only component that remains the same besides the font is a single red feather. The meaning behind the feather is unknown. Curse of Briar Rose Princess Briar Rose is constantly associated with astral/lunar symbolism in every game she appears in. A small moonstone can even be seen in the credits section (where items with significant plot ties are always placed). The reasoning behind this relation is unknown, but it is most likely inspired by one of the first tellings of Sleeping Beauty, in which she gives birth to two children during her slumber. She later names these children 'Sun' and 'Moon'. She is also heavily associated with roses because of her name. * Moon Emblem: a small golden relic, circular in form. Both a sun and crescent moon appear on its surface. * Sun Emblem: originally found in halves, this artifact comes together to create a golden disc with reliefs of the sun's rays. * Star Emblem: Found at the foot of the Unnamed Prince's tomb. Note that it is not removable, only decorative. Items=Items File:Bandicam_2017-04-18_20-22-37-603.jpg|left|Half of sun emblem File:Bandicam_2017-04-18_20-24-14-801.jpg|left|Moon emblem File:Star_emblem_curse_of_briar_rose_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oup1c.jpg|left|Star emblem The Exiled Prince The symbolism in The Exiled Prince is extremely predictable, but still just as beautiful and ornate in looks as the other emblems. * Dragonfly and Bug Seals: two symbols that fit into the slots on the frog statue on Exiled Prince Road. * Rose Emblem: a blue disc with a metallic rose inlay that opens the first door seen in the underground. * Leaf Compact: a tiny, round box with leaves set in a resined-like manner on the cover. * Tree Disc: pictures a gold tree sprawled over it's black exterior. Logos=Logos File:Mainmenu_title.png Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh.jpg Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh copy.jpg Rise of the Snow Queen Similar to Curse of Briar Rose, many astral symbols pop up in this game as well. Snow White's castle is full of entrancing galaxy motifs, making these emblems a perfect reflection of the kingdom's ornamentation. * Gwyn's Silver Pendant: a vibrantly decorated locket with an image of an ailing Gwyn and his mother on the inside, beside an inscription. This item is also sneakily placed in the credits section of the game, along with a shard from the False Mirror. * Moon Insignia: quite similar to the Moon Emblem from Curse of Briar Rose. It contains a blue moon and a yellow sun. * Star Insignia: twin to the Moon insignia, this has a blue, five pointed star on it. The Red Riding Hood Sisters * Sisters' Coat of Arms: the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' symbol, which includes the iconic red cloak, bow, and arrow. Below it, the credo "To train. To protect. To honor." occasionally appears. This symbol surfaces all over the Sisters' treetop headquarters, and is even seen on Ruth's uniform. * Mist Kingdom coat of arms: depicts a trophy/chalice, adorned with a jeweled king's crown (which matches King Audon IV's) * Wolf King Symbol: appears on parchment posted in the bonus game The Boy Who Cried Wolf. It fittingly pictures an intimidating wolf. The Final Cinderella Jack and the Sky Kingdom Ballad of Rapunzel * Goddess Flora/Guardians Symbol: features a multicolored tree, one half full of leaves, the other half bare. At the foot of the tree are two flowers (one purple, one red), and a pair of green leaves. * Floralia Coat of Arms: centers around a small sword/dagger, ornamented with a golden king's crown. * Rapunzel/Belladonna's Symbol: a beautiful illustration of the infamous tower Belladonna was forcibly confined in for most of her cognizant life. * Fiery Rosa Symbol: very literal, as it's only component is a rose in flames. Besides the lion, it's the most popular representation of Ross Red and his magical abilities. * Ross Red's Emblems: the first being two roses encircled in wreathes, and the second a lion's head. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Queen of Sands Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * Barsia Symbol: on Leda's right arm she proudly wears the symbol of Barsia, which is a round, red patch with a golden bear paw on it, and a matching golden border. It can also be seen on her belt, and on waving banners in cutscenes. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree The Thief and the Tinderbox Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Gallery Logos Logo DP6.png Logo DP5.png Logo DP4.png Logo DP7.png Category:Artifacts Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Magic Objects Category:Reference Category:Artwork Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Carvings Category:Crests Category:Royalty Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Bonus Games Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:The Frozen Lair Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Out of the Shadows Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:Symbolism